Stranded
by Mabel x Mermando fan
Summary: Collab with Robert Daller. Takes place in between his two fics 'Rise of Robbie Pines' and 'The great night mare.' Stan announces that the gang is going for a cruise fir their celebration of peace. But what happened when they get shipwrecked and end up into a prehistoric island? SHIPPINGS: MerMabel and WenDip. Rated T for I have a TERRIBLE secret. :D
1. Going to vacation

After Wendy was freed from the Power core and the Pines family were at peace at last (or so they think) they decided to rest a bit in the Mystery Shack.

Grunkle Stan felt bad for letting the kids get into this much trouble, so, he gathered everyone up the living room in order to tell them his 'surprise'.

Stan then saw Mermando (he calls him Romando) being comforted by Mabel about something.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong?" Stan asks while Mermando looks up from his teary-brown eyes. "N-Nothing..." He stammers. "Grunkle Stan, Mer- I mean... Romando is upset about being... abandoned from his family."

Mabel speaks up, still hugging Mermando while sitting on the couch.

"Oh, sorry to hear about that." Grunkle Stan said, sadly. He then cleared his throat.

"Alright Dipper, Mabel, Romando, Wendy and Soos. I have an announcement to make..."

"What is it?" Dipper replies scratching his head

"I got us tickets to go on a cruise they've got games lots of stuff

We've had a rough past couple due to my son so I thought we could use the fun" Stan explains

"Thanks Grunkle Stan" Dipper replies

"Your Parents are staying here cause someone's got to look after the Shack and Mabel's Pig"

"OH OH DUDE CAN I COME?!" Soos exclaims

"Sure you can be the Pack Mule" Stan replies giving Soos a large load

"YUSH!" Soos says doing a fist bump.

Everyone laughs at Soos's statement. They then start packing their belongings for the cruise.

While they were packing, Mabel, again, noticed something wrong with Mermando. She went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asks, concerned.

"To think that I thought my parents loved me and they 'abandon' me like that? It hurts, Mabel..." Mermando explained, looking at his clam-shell necklace.

"Don't worry, Mermando! We're always there for you, and we are going on vacation! Be happy, man!" Mabel cheers, lightly punching Mermando on the shoulder.

Mermando chuckles. "Si, you are right, mi amore."

After they have finished packing, the gang goes into the car. Wendy, being so tall to fit in, she used her own car to follow from behind.

As the 'El diablo' started cranking up, Grunkle Stan turned on the radio and drove as they were listening to 'Life is a highway' by Rascal flatts.

Now our heros will be relaxing in a nice cruise. Ahh, peace at last... Will it last?

**'Ello, Mabel X Mermando fan here!  
>Me and my friend, RobertDaller (READ HIS FICS! I COMMAND YOU!) are doing this collab. This takes place in between 'Rise of Robbie Pines' and 'The great nightmare.'<br>Please R & R ;)**


	2. Getting settled

So the group made it to the Docks they got out of the El Diablo Soos getting stuck in the door on the way out

Wendy hit's her head on her car as she get's out

They wait in a line for a couple of moments

As the line comes to an end they come up to the man taking people's tickets

"Tickets please" He says holding out his hand

Stan hands the man tickets which are obviously fake (As fake as Stan Bucks) To which the man simply shrugs "Works for me"

The group head onto the boat being the last people on

a few moments pass...  
>They walk into their room on the ship Soos begins unpacking<p>

Stan looks into the bags "Uhh Romando?" He says turning his head "We kinda forgot to pack you clothes kid"

"That's probably because I do only own one pair... well three if you count the prison and Time Agent outfit" Dipper explains to him

"Eh it's fine He can just borrow yours" Stan says laughing

Dipper turns around quickly "EXCUSE ME WHAT? I don't want that guy's butt in my shorts!"

"Well he's not gonna fit into anybody else's clothes and he's not wearing a skirt!" Stan yells at Dipper

"...Fine" Dipper replies rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me Dipper, but may I remind you about PRISON?" Mermando exclaims while Dipper.

"Oh no, prison with a 9 year old is so BAD." Dipper said sarcastically.  
>"Hey! It took me 20 years to get out!" Mermando snaps. "20 long years..."<p>

"But dude, you've only been in there for one week." Soos adds in.

"Dang'nt!" Mermando shouts.

"Alright guys, break it up!" Mabel shouts.  
>"Yeah, Mabel's right." Stan says. "This is a vacation! Now after we get unpacked and settled in our rooms, let's do something comepletely CRAZY!"<p>

"Yeah!" All of them cheer.

*A few moments later the group are seen watching the room's TV Completely bored*

"So much for crazy..." Dipper says putting his head in his pillow

"Oh come on dude it's not that bad" Soos says sticking his head out from under the bed

"Soos... what are you doing?" Dipper asks him

"Sorry dude" He replies "There wasn't enough room on the bed so Stan told me to sleep under here"

Wendy is seen going through a bunch of movies "How to tame your Dragon, Ninja Panda" She says reading movie names out loud

Stan is currently reading a paper showing all the games they have

"Grunkle Stan I thought you said they had lots of games!" Dipper says getting off the bed

"They do hold on... They've got a Mini Golf Court though i'm guessing after the whole Puttchian thing nobody's in the mood"

He explains

"You got that right" Dipper replies

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Wendy replies "Let's go Mini Golfing! who's with me?"

"No offense Wendy but we almost died last time we played Mini Golf" Dipper replies

"Wow that's... that's something" She says

"They've got pool we could do that" Stan replies sipping Coffee

"Alright let's go do that ANYTHING is better than sitting around in this crowded room!"

The Group then leave to find the pool table.

**Okay guys, after school tomorrow (if I feel like it) I will update 'Broken Shadows'. **

**But review on this! If you read the author's note on 'Broken Shadows' then you'll know that I have this bazooka... **


End file.
